Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse comic series)
Mitchell Van Morgan is a long-running comic book series published in the United States by Dark Horse Comics and supervised by Nickelodeon Magazine. These comics are based on Nickelodeon's video game franchise of the same name and as well as also the continuation of the original Nickelodeon animated television series Mitchell Van Morgan, created by MITCHELL Project. The series features a cast of hundreds of characters, both drawn from the games and original creations, and focuses on Mitchell's tenacious team of heroes called Team Mitchell (initially consisting of Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas) with a crime-fighting organization called the Freedom Fighters (initially consisting of , and Charity Terrell) facing off against villains such as Marquessa (with his wife Genola, his kids The Marquessalings and henchmen Snively) and alternate-world versions of the protagonists. It has encompassed both original storylines and ones based on games such as Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure and Mitchell Elemental series. A 2013 lawsuit by former writer Ken Penders against Archie Comics led to the entire world of the book being rebooted and altered, with hundreds of characters cut. Spin-off publications include Mitchell Universe, an ongoing series featuring stories centered on different side-characters, reaching its 75th issue as of April 2015; Martin J. Moody, featuring Martin as the main protagonist with help from his friends the Brock Detective Agency, which ran for 32 issues; and Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., a comic based on the Nick Jr. original series of the same name, which lasted 25 issues. The series has also had several crossovers with Mitchell's companion franchises ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'', Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Dora The Explorer comic-book series, based on the Mitchell & Aang, The Mitchell/TMNT Collection and Mitchell & Dora video games from THQ Nordic GmbH. Current progression Comics The Mitchell Van Morgan comic continuity is currently comprised of the following comics: * Mitchell Van Morgan Miniseries ** Mitchell Miniseries #0-3 (Published monthly from February to May 1993) ** Carolyn Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from April to June 1995) ** Gavin Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Jennifer Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Martin Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from July to September 1996) ** David Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Nicholas Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) ** Kelly Miniseries #1-3 (Published monthly from July to September 1996) * Mitchell Van Morgan #1-262 (ongoing) (Published monthly from July 1993 to December 2000, published thirteen times a year (every four weeks) thereafter) * Mitchell Universe #1-65 (ongoing) (Published monthly,published 12 times a year) Trade Paperbacks Trade Paperbacks have also been released, typically collecting older, hard-to-find issues and compiling them in a single volume. These include: * Sonic Firsts (1998) (Includes the first appearances of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot, Super Sonic, and Knuckles the Echidna, taking stories from issue #0 of the original Sonic Miniseries, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. A special electronic edition of this comic is among the special features in the Sonic Mega Collection game. Forwarded by Paul Castiglia, a former editor of the Sonic comics.) * Sonic: The Beginning (2003) (A reprint of the original Sonic Miniseries, with a foreword by their author Michael Gallagher) * Sonic Archives #0 (2008) (A smaller version of Sonic: The Beginning) * Sonic Archives #1 (November 2006) (A reprint of issues #1-4 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #2 (December 2006) (A reprint of issues #5-8 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #3 (May 2007) (A reprint of issues #9-12 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #4 (June 2007) (A reprint of issues #13-16 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #5 (September 2007) (A reprint of issues #17-20 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #6 (October 2007) (A reprint of issues #21-24 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #7 (May 2008) (A reprint of issues #25-28 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #8 (August 2008) (A reprint of issues #29-32 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #9 (October 2008) (A reprint of issues #33-36 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #10 (March 2009) (A reprint of issues #37-40 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #11 (August 2009) (A reprint of issues #41-44 of the regular series) * Sonic Archives #12 '(January 2010) (A reprint of issues #45-48 of the regular series) * '''Sonic Archives #13 '(August 2010) (A reprint of issue'' #49 and Sonic Super Special #4-6'') * 'Sonic Archives #14 '(January 2011) (A reprint of issues #51-54 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #15 '(June 2011) (A reprint of issues #55-58 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #16 '(October 2011) (A reprint of issues #59-62 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #17 '(January 2012) (A reprint of issues #63-66 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #18 '(July 2012) (A reprint of issues #67-70 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #19 '(December 2012) (A reprint of issues #71-74 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #20 '(March 2013) (A reprint of issues #75-78 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #21 '(August 2013) (A reprint of issues #79-82 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #22 '(February 2014) (A reprint of issues #83, #84 and Sonic Super Special #13) * 'Sonic Archives #23 '(August 2014) (A reprint of issues #85-#87 and Sonic Super Special #14) * 'Sonic Archives #24 '(February 2015) (A reprint of issues #88-91 of the regular series) * 'Sonic Archives #25 '(July 2015) (A reprint of issues #92-95 of the regular series) * '''Sonic Select #1 (May 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials, "Sonic In Your Face", "Sonic & Knuckles", "Sonic Triple Trouble", and one story, "The Substitute Freedom Fighters," from "Sonic Live") * Sonic Select #2 (November 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials,"Knuckles' Chaotix", "Super Sonic VS. Hyper Knuckles", "Mecha Madness" and part 2 of "Knuckles' Quest" as seen in "Sonic Live") * Mitchell Van Morgan 64 U (September 2015) (A reprint of the issues based on the "Mitchell Van Morgan 64" comicbook title) * Mitchell & TMNT (2016) (Includes the first appearances of the TMNT characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil Casey Jones and Splinter taking on their arch-nemesis' team of Marquessa and Shredder from the stories from issue #0 of the original Miniseries intercompany crossover with Dark Horse Comics and IDW Comics along the characters from the Mitchell series, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. A special electronic edition of this comic is among the special features in the The Mitchell/TMNT Collection game. Forwarded by Paul Castiglia, a former editor of the Sonic comics.) Dark Horse Presents Covers The Mitchell Van Morgan comic continuity is currently comprised of the following comics by the Dark Horse Presents Team ever sinced his comicbook debut: * Mitchell Van Morgan Miniseries #0-3 (Published monthly from February to May 1999 to 2000, revived in 2007 to August 2010, April 2011 to May 2014 and finally August 2014 - Ongoing) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan #1-3 (Published monthly from Feb 1999 to June 2000) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 2 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2007 to June 2008)July 2007 - August 2010 ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 3 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2008 to June 2009) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 4 #1-3 (Published monthly from July 2009 to August 2010) ** Dark Horse Presents' Mitchell Van Morgan 5 #1-3 (Published monthly from April 2011 to May 2014) Crossovers * Mitchell & TMNT (2016) (Includes the first appearances of the TMNT characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil Casey Jones and Splinter taking on their arch-nemesis' team of Marquessa and Shredder from the stories from issue #0 of the original Miniseries intercompany crossover with Dark Horse Comics and IDW Comics along the characters from the Mitchell series, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. *''Mitchell & Zoey'' comic book issues of the storylines that is entirely based on ''Mitchell & Zoey'' video game. *''Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games'' comic book issues of the storylines that is entirely based on the Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games. *''Mitchell & Aang'' A crossover comic book issues of the storylines that is entirely based on Archie's Sonic/Megaman world collide comics but has more Mitchell Van Morgan & Avatar: The Last Airbender styled content, prints, locations and contains reprints of the comics itself. *Mitchell & Dora comic book issues of the storylines that is entirely based on ''Mitchell & Dora'' video game. *''Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants'' (TBA) comic book issues of the storylines that is entirely based on ''Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants'' video game. *''Mitchell Van Morgan and The Loud House'' (TBA) comic book crossover issues of the two Nickelodeon franchises that has storylines which is really based on Mitchell Van Morgan and The Loud House. *''Every Witch Way with Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TBA) A full cross-over storyline between Mitchell Van Morgan and Every Witch Way. Principal Torres wants to get revenge on Emma Alonso, so she gazes into alternate realities and finds Mitchell in a battle with Dr. Marquessa. Emma teleports Mitchell to her world through a supernatural portal and takes control of him. Mitchell then heads to Emma's school Iridium High where her friends are and unpossessed him to show him how she does it her way. Gavin, Carolyn and Jennifer have also arrived in their world through the portal, and all of them are about to be attacked by Principal Torres. After Mitchell & Emma Alonso saving her world, Mitchel & his friends went back to their own world. List of Covers List of Writers List of Pencillers List of Inkers Controversy Trivia References Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics